


Brota No Bailão Pro Desespero Do Teu Ex

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Conflict Resolution, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Portuguese, Post-Break Up, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Eren achava que tinha feito a escolha certa ao terminar o relacionamento que manteve com Levi por cinco anos, mas um encontro num lugar inesperado o faria ver as coisas de um modo bastante diferente.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Brota No Bailão Pro Desespero Do Teu Ex

Em seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, Eren não imaginava que fosse botar os pés numa boate outra vez. Levi sempre fora monótono e recluso, detestava lugares do tipo. Deus sabe o que Eren passou em suas noites de sábado indo à ópera e ao teatro.

Agora que tinham terminado, Eren podia fazer os programas de que gostava, ouvir as músicas barulhentas que agradavam-no e estar com pessoas que falavam alto e que não implicavam com seu jeito relaxado de ser. Estava farto de caras mais velhos e metódicos, dali em diante só se relacionaria com gente da sua idade.

Naquela noite Eren iria beber, dançar e…

Quase perdeu os sentidos quando olhou de relance para o bar e avistou uma familiar silhueta. Havia somente um homem de baixa estatura que seria capaz de usar aquele _look_ de quem acabara de ler um romance de Jane Austen em plena boate.

Eren atravessou a aglomeração de pessoas e, indignado, dirigiu-se até Levi.

— Está fazendo o que aqui? — perguntou.

— Eren — disse Levi inexpressivo —, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

— Tenho absoluta certeza de que o peixe fora d'água não sou eu — rebateu Eren. — Sério, Levi, por que está aqui? Por que não está na ópera ou num recital de balé vendo _O_ _Lago dos Cisnes_? Esse aqui não é o seu lugar, é o meu!

— Estamos num país democrático.

— Está atrás de mim, é isso? Você nunca foi desse tipo.

— Não, Eren, não estou atrás de você, nem tudo gira ao redor do seu mundinho de merda.

— Já entendi, está atrás de outro desavisado de vinte e poucos anos. Sinto pena da próxima vítima que você irá infernizar.

— Prometi a mim mesmo que não me relacionaria com pessoas da sua idade outra vez — disse Levi antes de encarar Eren nos olhos e acrescentar: — Mas agora estou curioso, me diga como eu infernizei você, Eren, que eu me lembre você parecia aproveitar muito bem o tempo que passávamos juntos.

— Os meus suspiros de tédio não diziam nada para você enquanto Orfeu tentava salvar Eurídice com sua cantoria inacabável?

— Suspiros não falam, Eren, palavras sim. A culpa não é minha se você imaginou que eu era capaz de adivinhar os seus pensamentos. Eu sempre disse a você o que gostava e o que não gostava.

Qualquer argumento que Eren estivesse elaborando morreu ali mesmo em sua língua. De repente sentiu-se com sede de álcool, sentou ao lado de Levi, pediu duas doses de vodca pura e esquentou sua garganta.

— Certo — começou depois de tomar coragem para se dirigir ao ex-namorado outra vez —, você sempre deixou bem claras as suas preferências, mas então o que faz aqui?

— Tenho andado de boate em boate, noite após noite, esperando que você apareça, besteira, não? — respondeu Levi. — Pode-se dizer então que, sim, eu estava atrás de você.

Um silêncio perpetuou-se entre os dois. Eren pediu outra dose, bebeu sem hesitar, olhou de soslaio para o rosto que costumava ver todas as manhãs ao acordar e foi atingido pelas lembranças que ele tentava esquecer há três semanas. Levi era ranzinza, sua mania de limpeza era um inferno e seus gostos culturais nada tinham a ver com Eren, em contrapartida os momentos que compartilhavam em comum — falar mal de outras pessoas, tomar chá na varanda junto ao silêncio dos fins de tarde, cozinhar em meio às discordâncias, entre outras sutilezas, eram o que fazia o relacionamento dar certo e valer a pena.

— Antes de vir pra cá eu passei em frente ao teatro — confessou Eren —, Hamlet é sua peça favorita, achei que não fosse perder.

— Perder uma peça de Hamlet que eu já vi mais de mil vezes não se compara às outras coisas que perdi — Levi falou. — Eu nunca quis que abandonasse seu estilo de vida, Eren, se o fiz sentir-se sufocado por isso, lamento, mas você também não expressou suas vontades.

— Acho que no fundo eu só queria impressionar você, mostrar que eu amadureci, não sei. Não queria me sentir um adolescente do seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo não me senti um erudita como você.

— Porque você não é um, se fosse não teria passado cinco anos com você. Francamente, Eren, não acredito que esse foi o motivo de você terminar tudo.

— Parece bem ridículo agora que realmente tocamos no assunto — refletiu Eren. — E é mais ridículo ainda quando eu me lembro que fiz tudo isso pelo telefone.

— Nessa parte você me pareceu um adolescente imbecil. Escute, Eren, eu entenderia se quisesse terminar tudo porque me acha chato, só bastava me dizer. Mas você não _disse_ nem _desdisse_. Assim fica difícil. A propósito, você é chato, teimoso e absurdamente egocêntrico, mas eu não terminaria com você por isso.

— Eu acho você insuportável, Levi, você, a sua literatura culta, você e a sua música clássica, você e as suas óperas estridentes. — Eren parou para tomar outra dose, já sentia sua cabeça ficar mais leve e a expressão suavizar, até mesmo começou a sorrir. — Ainda dá tempo de irmos ao teatro?

Levi o olhou estupefato.

— O que? — indagou Eren. — Eu estou muito a fim de tirar um cochilo.

— Acho que podemos chegar antes do terceiro ato. Eu só quero sair desse lugar terrível, sinto meus tímpanos sangrarem.

— Um tanto peculiar para quem ouve quatro horas de ópera.

— Você certamente não entende nada de cultura, Eren, mas vou relevar porque você tem um traseiro bonito.

— É melhor eu não dizer o motivo pelo qual relevo sua chatice, Levi. 

— Eu gostaria de ouvir você dizer mais tarde, quando tiver tirado seu cochilo e estiver mais sóbrio.

— Esse é o plano.

Mas Eren não tinha planejado nada do que acontecera naquela noite e duvidava que Levi tivesse o feito. Todavia estava feliz pelo curso que as coisas haviam tomado, por ter de volta o que havia perdido, por se dar conta de que não precisava agradar Levi para ser amado por ele, assim como Levi não precisava agradá-lo para receber seu amor.

Porque, falando sério, Eren não deixaria que Levi se tornasse seu ex outra vez.


End file.
